A Summer to Remember
by Padfootette
Summary: Harry returns to strangely nice Dursleys after fifth year Sirius is still alive but was injured in the Department of Mysteries. Harry/George/Fred SLASH. But Vernon starts to beat Harry again and Fred and George come and rescue him from the Dursleys, then goes to stay with them in their shop. I adopted this story from remus lupin kisses X.X Cover made by cl0ud nine
1. Chapter 1: The Start of Summer

**Summary:** Harry returns to strangely nice Dursleys after fifth year Sirius is still alive but was injured in the Department of Mysteries. Harry/George/Fred SLASH. But Vernon starts to beat Harry again and Fred and George come and rescue him from the Dursleys, then goes to stay with them in their shop.

**Disclaimer: **The recognised characters and places belong to J.K Rowling and also I adopted this from remus lupin kisses X.X so anything recognised goes to her.

_Italics- _letter

'_Italics'- _thoughts

***bold*- **Parseltongue.

* * *

**Chapter One, The Start of Summer.**

Harry was currently sitting in his room in the Dursley's house who were being strangely nice to him after coming back to Privet Drive after the disastrous end to fifth year where his Godfather Sirius Black was gravely injured in the battle of The Department of Mysteries. He was currently sitting at his desk re-reading the letter his other Godfather Remus Lupin had sent him, while absentmindly stroking his beautiful owl Hedwig. The letter stated that Sirius was finally out of the hospital and was setting up his new house for when Harry came over to stay for the rest of the summer. Harry sighed happily as the guilt that had been plaguing him since the end of June had finally dissipated with the arrival of Remus' letter, with a happy heart Harry turned to his next letter that was from his boyfriends Fred and George who he had been dating since after the first task in the Triwizard Tournament without anyone realising not even when Harry had went to Grimmauld Place last year.

After reading the letter Harry with a smile on his face started to pen his reply letter to his boyfriends.

Hey_ Freddie and Georgie,_

_Hope your ok, I'm doing brilliantly, but still wish you were here... The Dursleys are being nice for once, but I doubt it will last long. I asked about inviting you two over for a week or so, and they said yes, and you can come when you want to! Hoping to see you soon,_

_Your boyfriend, Harry XXX_

_Harry folded the letter and placed it into the signed envelope and attached it to Hedwig's outstretched leg. "Take this to Fred and George girl." Harry said as he stroked her she chirped in understanding and nipped his finger affectionately before flying out of the open window. Harry watched her fly until she was just a speck in the horizon before heading downstairs to dinner. Even though the Dursleys were being nice he didn't want to ignite his uncle's short temper he had a feeling that his aunt Petunia was keeping his uncle in check. Petunia smiled fondly at her nephew as she placed a plate in front of him. The truth was she had always loved her nephew, he just reminded her too much of Lily with his kind and gentle personality and the chance she wasted with her sister that it was easier to ignore him, but she wasn't going to that anymore after she had found out that she had nearly lost her nephew she was going to do her best to make up for all of the years of neglect even if she did clean Harry's wounds up after Vernon's beating but she swore to herself that she was going to do her best to stop Vernon from now on. _

_Harry smiled back at his aunt and thanked her for dinner after he had eaten it all and went back to his room to collect his DADA homework to finish it the living room, not long after he had started his homework there was a knock on the front door and Petunia went to open it and called for Harry. Harry was confused by who would want him at this time of night, but his question was soon answered as he entered the hallway and that the two people who had wanted to see Harry turned out to be his two red-headed boyfriends, he ran into their awaiting arms. "I didn't expect to see you so soon!" Harry mumbled into George's chest._

_"I know Bambi, but we missed you lots and we have things to do." Fred and George said at the same time each pressing a kiss into their Bambi's midnight black hair.  
"Later. Can I introduce my aunt, uncle and cousin to you properly, otherwise it's rude!" Harry mockingly scolded making the three of them laugh before proceeding into the kitchen and introducing his family to his boyfriends. __'Well at least this some of the list just Sirius and Remus to go.' __Harry thought, wincing as he thought how his two over-protective Godfathers would act to him having two boyfriends._


	2. Chapter 2: A Good Present

**A/N: Warming there is a sex scene but it is not too graphic I also kept it sort of the same from remus lupin kisses X.X as I didn't know what to write for it sorry if tis disapoints you but I changed the beginning and the end of this chapter but I didn't know what else to write for the sex scene if anyone has any ideas I would appreciate it. Thanks. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Good Present:**

After Harry had introduced Fred and George properly to his aunt, uncle and cousin the twins dragged Harry up to his room and locked the door and threw a Silencing charm at the door before Fred started kissing Harry softly while George kissed, nipped and sucked on his neck. Soon the kisses began to grow passionate and George started stripping the two of their clothes as Fred trailed kisses down Harry's neck onto his torso, as George stripped himself of is clothes with a wave of is wand and took over Harry's mouth swallowing Harry's breathy moans as his cock became hard fast from Fred sucking on his nipple and George playing with the other one as he left Harry's lips, to start biting quite hard on Harry's neck and using his other hand to play with Harry's cock. Harry tilted his head back and moaned.

Fred stopped sucking on Harry's nipple and went behind him. He lined his cock up with Harry's entrance and whispered in his ear "Ready?" Harry moaned in response, with a nod. Fred pushed into Harry slowly and aloud Harry to get used to the feeling, as he hadn't had it for two weeks. When Harry nodded, Fred pushed himself completely inside and pulled out and pushed in fast. Harry watched George through lidded lust blown eyes, move from where he was to next to him and pushing his own cock in Harry's hole next to Fred's cock. Fred sucked on the back of Harry's neck as Harry adjusted to the pair of them inside him. Harry nodded. George pulled out and back in. Fred pulled out as George pulled in. They continued the rhythm and had Harry moaning their names in seconds. Fred pulled out and walked in front of Harry and pulled his cock into his mouth.

"I'm gonna cum!" George said loudly and a moment later he pulled out, his cock covered in cum. George rubbed Fred's hard dick as he was too busy giving Harry a blowjob. Harry moaned loudly as he came in Fred's mouth, and that always made Fred cum. George cleaned them with a cleaning charm and they got dressed. Harry curled into a ball on Fred's lap and they got into Harry's double bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

"Fred... George I love you," Harry told him.

"Harry, I love you too." Fred replied.

"Love you too Harry." George said though he felt jealous that Fred was the first one to receive Harry's love.


	3. Chapter 3: A Day at The Lake

**Chapter 3: A Day at The Lake**

The next morning Harry decided to take Fred and George to the lake not that far from the Privet Drive that no one went to. They had packed a hamper full of lunch and a BBQ dinner. When they reached the lake George took out the blanket and set it on the ground in front of the lake, the hamper placed on the edge of the blanket. As soon as Harry had taken off his t-shirt and shoes he dived straight into the water and did a few laps around the lake.

Fred sat on the water's edge, watching Harry for a few moments, before diving in, and tickling him from behind. Harry cracked up laughing, before suddenly he felt himself being lifted onto Fred's shoulders and Fred swimming in circles, making Harry laugh, like he hadn't done since Sirius had gotten injured. As lunch came around, Fred carried Harry out the water and laid him on the soft grass. Harry sighed contently as he laid on the grass with his eyes closed soaking up the summer sun and was slowly drifting into a light doze, only to be shook awake by George.

"Harry wake up I have your favourite treat for you. Or at least open your mouth." George said, he chuckled when Harry just laid there with his eyes closed but opened his mouth. Chuckling George pressed the chocolate covered strawberry to his lips, and Harry bit into it. Harry took the strawberry into his mouth, getting chocolate around his lips. Harry slowly chewed it, and swallowed. Fred bent down and kissed his chocolate covered lips, licking the sweet taste off his lips. After they broke apart for air, they ate the chocolate spread sandwiches.

After they finished eating George dived in the water, dragging Harry with him. George settled himself on a rock and pulled Harry onto his lap. Harry instantly struggled as he wasn't sure what George was doing, but George held him in place and kissed him passionately. Harry stopped struggling and kissed George back just as passionately, Harry skimmed a nail across George's nipple, making George hard. Fred joined them, and he sucked the back of Harry's neck, leaving a mark. Harry's cock became hard. Fred removed his own trunks, before magically removing both Harry's and George's trunks. Fred bit into Harry's neck as he entered Harry's hole. He moved in and out with quick movements, and Harry moaned into George's mouth as George rubbed Harry's cock. Harry quickly came at the same time as Fred. As he did, he moaned Fred's name first again than George's, making George more jealous than he already was. The water was a murky white for a moment, before turning to blue again.

Afterwards they put their trunks back on and moved back to the blanket, where Harry laid down and closed his eyes. He was so comfy, with his head on George's lap, sunbathing. George was stroking his hair, watching him. George wanted Harry to say I love you to him first for once. Fred had heard those words first but he hadn't. He knew he was being petty but he couldn't help but think that Harry loved Fred more than him. He looked down at Harry and realised that something was off though... Harry's breathing wasn't normal. "Hey, Freddie?" He addressed his twin, "Something is wrong with Harry's breathing!"

Harry had fallen asleep, and was having a nightmare. Fred knew what was happening, and pulled Harry into his lap, and started singing the song that Hermione had taught him, "Come stop you're crying, it will be alright, just take my hand, hold it tight, I will protect you, from all around you, I will be here, don't you cry." He finished, because that was all he knew, but it calmed Harry down, and his breathing returned to normal. George smiled in thanks to his twin and pulled Harry back into his arms and held Harry tight to him kissing his forehead as he memorised the song his twin had sung to calm Harry and swore that he would learn the rest of the song, in case that doesn't calm Harry if his nightmare is really bad, he also swore to himself that he would always be there for Harry starting with finding out with finding out what the nightmare is about. George continued to stroke Harry's hair as he drifted off into an undisturbed sleep.

* * *

Anything you recognise goes to remus lupin kisses x.x

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
